Boost
"I wish to keep my name, Depthstar. I like being called Boost. It was the name my mother gave me. I cannot give it up." — Boost during his warrior ceremony in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 5 Boost is a brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Appearances and Mentions Deserve's Beginning Allegiances Boost is listed under Allegiances as one of the barn cats, the son of Dice and Velvet. - Rainheart's Love Chapter 4 It's mentioned that many days ago, a rogue came to ShadowClan with her three starving kits, begging for a home. Depthstar decided to take them in. Though many questioned if these kits came from Bone Shred's gang, Depthstar dismisses this possibility with the fact that these kits don't carry the scent of twolegplace. Sunflower had taken in the three named Deserve, Boost, and Song to raise with her own kits. Everything seemed fine until a few days ago when the clan made a horrific discovery. Just outside the camp, Deserve had killed Snakekit and run away. Every cat had been stunned that a kit would commit murder, and many cats wanted Boost and Song thrown out of the clan. But Depthstar insisted that whatever their brother had done wasn't their fault. Boost and Song had been allowed to stay, however Sunflower refused to even look at the kits whose brother had killed her son. But Milkblaze defended the kits and supported them like a father. Though Boost and Song were terrified at the clans distrust and devastated at the loss of Deserve, but Milkblaze seemed to make them feel safe and help them cope with the recent tragedy. Shadows of Blood Allegiances Boost is listed under Allegiances as an apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Milkblaze. Boost is listed under Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Chapter 5 Bloodkit hears Copperstripe ask where Maplefur is and looks into the clearing. Flameheart and Copperstripe are talking to Cobratail. Stripedpaw and Song sit near them, exchanging excited looks. Cobratail flicks his tail and asks if Maplefur wasn't with them, as he said he'd help them assess the apprentices. Flameheart says yes, but he never showed up. Copperstripe adds that they waited a while for him, but the apprentices were ready to explode, and they couldn't wait any longer. And when they came back after the assessment to talk to Maplefur, he wasn't even in his den. Cobratail figures he must be out hunting and tells them he'll speak to him about it when he returns to camp. Depthstar pads over and assumes that the apprentices passed their assessments. Stripedpaw purrs that they did, adding that he should have seen Song, noting that she caught a thrush so high in the air. Song ducks her head, looking embarrassed as she says it was nothing. She pauses and looks around, asking if Boost as finished his assessment. Boost says "Yeah!", and a heartbeat later shoots through the thorn tunnel, hurdling into her. Milkblaze follows more slowly and says "Great StarClan, Boost!". He and Song break into a playful fight as Stripedpaw watches in amusement. Depthstar frowns and jokingly suggests that maybe they aren't ready to be warriors, as they still look like kits to him. Boost and Song immediately leap apart, their eyes lighting with protest, and Depthstar purrs in amusement that he's only teasing. His eyes shine as he asks if they're ready to become warriors, and they exclaim "Yes!". Depthstar purrs "Wonderful". Depthstar calls a clan meeting to make Stripedpaw, Song, and Boost warriors. Bloodkit peers between Cliffshade and Crowmask and sees Stripedpaw, Song, and Boost, gazing up at Depthstar eagerly. Depthstar recalls that when Boost and Song joined ShadowClan as rogues, they chose not to take clan names when they were apprenticed. He asks if they wish to take warrior names. Boost and Song exchange a look, and after a moment return their attention to their leader. Boost dips his head and says that he wishes to keep his name. He likes being called Boost, and it's the name his mother gave him. He can't give it up. Depthstar gives a respectful nod and says "very well". Depthstar makes them warriors, highlighting their enthusiasm and determination. He leaps down from the rock to rest his chin on each of their heads, and they lick his shoulder. As the clan cheer Boost and Song's names, Bloodkit watches the new warriors, eagerly noting that'll be him one day, a real ShadowClan warrior. - Chapter 6 Brownstripe tells Bloodpaw that he was a kit when Boost and Song were taken into the clan. Their mother abandoned them outside the camp. Bloodpaw says he knows, as Bloomfire told him. Brownstripe says "Ah" and dips his head, asking if he knows that they had another sibling, a brother. Bloodpaw asks "Really?" and stares at him, surprised and asking what happened to him. Brownstripe looks away as he speaks and explains that his name was Deserve. He and his brothers, Blackstorm and Snakekit, would tease Deserve, Boost, and Song a little, what kits do. Brownstripe narrows his eyes and says Deserve took it too seriously and killed Snakekit, then ran away, and no cat ever saw him again. - Chapter 11 While Rosebreeze is kitting, Stripednose and Song sit close together. Boost stands near them, twitching his tail and saying kits are gross. Song glares at her brother and says that kits are wonderful, and she hopes to have some one day. She breaks off and lowers her head, casting Stripednose an embarrassed look and stammering. - Chapter 20 When Bloodfur meets Deserve, he recalls that Brownstripe told him how Deserve was the sibling of Boost and Song. He sees the tension between Deserve and Blackstorm and remembers that he was one of the kits who tormented he, Boost, and Song. When talking to Bloodfur in the forest, Deserve explains how he, Boost, and Song were brought to ShadowClan after their mother abandoned them and their father died. He explains that they were terrified and heartbroken, and bullied by Sunflower's kits. One day, Deserve couldn't stand seeing Boost and Song suffer any longer and attacked and killed Snakekit. He ran away because no cat could understand he was protecting his siblings. - Ebonypaw's Loss Allegiances Boost is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Boost is listed under Allegiances as a kit of ShadowClan, being nursed by Sunflower. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Boost is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Quotes "I wish to keep my name, Depthstar. I like being called Boost. It was the name my mother gave me. I cannot give it up." -Boost during his warrior ceremony in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 5 - "Kits are gross!" -Boost during Rosebreeze's kitting in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 Character Development and Origins When I decided to write Deserve's backstory, I didn't think much about the names of his family members. I didn't feel they really mattered. I very hastily made Dice, Velvet, Boost, and Song. His original story is similar, if not exact to the one seen in Deserve's Beginning. 20180625 223555.jpg 20180625 223443.jpg.png 20180625 223053.jpg.png 20180625 223047.jpg.png 20180625 223032.png Zm62xnga.jpg Tumblr_p7phryWkoW1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg tree3.JPG Desstory2.JPG Group11.JPG Gallery Tumblr opnhdpd9la1wprd47o1 1280.jpg|Boost design Tumblr op8y1loXTQ1vidmlvo1 1280.jpg|Boost with ShadowClan Cover.png|Boost on the cover of Deserve's Beginning Videos Category:Rogues and Loners Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Deserve's Beginning characters Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Toms Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Bloodfur's Gift characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters Category:Ebonypaw's Loss Characters